twilight_saga_fanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Alice Cullen's Vampire Life
Chapter One - Newborn Searing pain. That's probably all I can feel now. Pain tearing through me, making me scream on the inside. I want to scream aloud, I want to be able to move. But I can't. I seem to be frozen. This has been going on for god knows how long. It has gotten a lot less unbearable then before, but I still want to scream. Suddenly, my eyes fly open. I sit up, and look around, eyes wide. The room is white, completely white. It looks soft, it feels soft. I focus my eyes and can see the details of the fabric sewn together. I look down and realize I am in some outfit. How did I get here? What's going on?! I struggle and pull my arms, and my arms come free from this outfit. I tear it off to find myself in a short shirt and a skirt, a long one. I bang on the door and it gets a huge dent in it. I bang again, and the hinges creek loud and the door is dented beyond belief. I bang once more and finally the door comes off completely. I walk out and look around. I only now notice the burning in my throat while I am around these people. I want them, need them. I need their blood. I hiss and bare fangs. When did those come in? Whatever. Suddenly, a vision comes to me, and I am drinking the blood these humans. I get a glimpse of my eyes, they are bloodred. I back against the metal wall, my elbows leaving some dents in it. I suddenly run out of there, as fast as possible. I find myself outside of the place in about a second or two. I run out of their at record speed, hoping to get out of here and find someone who can help me. Chapter Two - Tracker I finally stop running, not because I need brreath, really don't, but because I can see an image in my head. It is of a brunette vampire, male, bloodred eyes. He is attacking the hospital I was at. He is attacking the people there, spilling their blood. The burning returns to my throat. I close my eyes for a second before I run back to the hospital. God I must be mental to go back there. I look at everything as I pass. It looks different, yet beautiful. I can see details that I could never see before. I can see things that never seemed possible. The vision returns, only this time, it's outside the hospital, which now I see as a mental hospital, and the man is there, hovering over me, ready to take me away. I blink but continue running. Who is this man? Why is he in my visions? Soon I'm at the hospital, on the outside. As soon as I stop, a body literally smacks into me, knocking me onto the ground. I push the muscular man off of me and glare at him. I stay calm despite knowing that it is the man from the vision. The man gives me a glare before he sees who I am. He smiles. "Alice, young Alice," he said. His smile is creeping me out. "You have no clue how long I've been following you, how long I've wanted you to be one of us. Victoria and Laurent would love to welcome you into our coven." "Get away from me, you creep!" I hiss very quickly. But he seemed to understand me. He smiled more deviously. "You don't remember me, do you, Alice?" "No, and I don't want to either!" I growl through clentched teeth. He gives a bone-chilling chuckle. "Poor Alice. She doesn't remember me. Does the name James ring a bell?" I take a deep breath. "No," I growl. He smiled. "Might have to bang your head again, turn you crazy. Maybe you'll remember me again." "No! Leave me alone!" I hiss, tackling him. I lift up his torso and bang him back into the ground. I do this a couple more times before I finally run back off to hide away from him, away from everything. Away from the tracker. Chapter 3 - Vision I can't see straight. With my mind so free, I see so many of these future visions. They are in my head, keeping me from seeing at all. Finally, I stop running and focus my mind on the tracker to keep him watched. With that, I start running, trying to not let more visions cloud my vision. However, since I do remember having some sort of short-attention span, and lose my focus on James. Dammit! I hiss under breath and sit down next to a tree. I am trying really hard to focus now on my own future. See where I am heading from here most likely. Vision by vision, coming every minute or two, and I mentally record each one. I do learn to control my visions from someone, just not sure who. However, one seems to stick out. I am at a room, seats, a lot of people, and then a man with blonde hair walks up to me. It isn't James. He introduces himself as Jasper Witlock. I smile and say, "I'm Mari Alice Brandon. But you can call me Alice." He smiles and I feel connected to him. Like he is my everything. I blink and the vision disappears. I sigh in content. I then stand up and try to keep my mind blank. Try to not let visions get the better of me. Maybe then I won't need help from that someone and I can just get visions when they threaten my family. But of course, right now, I am doing terrible at this vision blocking thing. Sigh, maybe another day. I then start running. I have the feeling I'm being watched by someone... Just not sure who...